10,000 BC: Fighting For Love
by nfreckles
Summary: The Igal tribe is captured, and are being migrated to a far, unknown place. Among them are DeLeh and his love, Evolet. But once they are transported to the City of the Gods, DeLeh will find himself making regrettable decisions to try to save Evolet...
1. 1 Sands

_Sands_

"We have walked for five days, and still all we see is the sand," Bohan said. Our people, the Igal, are from the land with snow, so we always wore many cloths on our backs. But not even all his clothing could cover up with wounds. He has dried blood all over his face from the whips of our capturers, the demons. Our people call these men "demons". They wear masks with horns on them and they sit on beasts with four legs. Bohan has tried to break away from these men so many times, but has always been dragged back into the bindings.

He now walks in front of me, Tik-Tik is to my right, Crotug is behind me, and a demon is to my left. These are the only members of my tribe that I can see. There are many other different people among us, but none of which I have ever seen before.

"Quiet!" yelled a demon, as he striked Bohan across the back with his whip. I yelled, and struggled against my bindings. He raised his arm to strike again, and I snapped my eyes shut.

"That is enough!" yelled a man. I opened my eyes and saw another demon holding his arm. "They need to be able to walk. I don't need any more trouble from you," he said, turning to glare at us. "If they try to break out, then you will strike them down, nothing else." He turned his beast and it ran towards the front of our line.

I ran to catch up with Bohan, who had lots of blood running down his back.

"Don't struggle against my hold," I said, beginning to tear pieces of my shirt. I managed to tear a large chunk, and with my hands tied, I began to wrap it around his back. He flinched, but remained as still as he could while walking. After fastening the cloth, I slowed my pace down to return to my usual spot before the demon saw me.

The light from the heavens was beginning to fade, and the demons began to slow down. Eventually, they stopped us, and forced us to sit on the scorching sand. I glanced around while a demon was fastening my hands, and saw Evolet sitting on the ground, already tied up. I was overwhelmed with happiness, when she saw me and smiled.

After my demon walked away, I eagerly began to squirm towards her. I hadn't seen her face in so long, I instantly felt better seeing her face light up at the sight of me. I reached her, and we hugged. I cupped her face in my hands, and gently kissed her lips.

"My DeLeh," she whispered, running her fingers on my lips. I looked down, caught her hand, and began to lightly trace my finger over her cuts.

"They hurt you," I said, letting venom seep into my words.

She instantly grasped my hands, pressing them against her heart.

"My heart still beats. I am well," she said, smiling.

"My heart beats only for you," I said, kissing her again.

She put her hand on the side of my face again, looking deep into my eyes. Sitting here with her, everything was alright. It didn't matter that we were being taken away from our homes. As long as I was there with her, to protect her, to love her, I was okay. She was my life; she was what I was fighting for, what I was living for. I could never live without her. She was my air, and I was hers.

She turned to look behind me, and my mind painfully returned to what was happening. I also turned to see huge dust clouds forming and traveling towards us. I had heard stories from Old Mother about how much pain these cause to our skin. I instantly began to take off the remains of my shirt and the cloth that was covering my back.

"Lie close to me, I will not let the sands hurt you," I said, moving closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and pulled herself closer to me until our bodies met. I threw the big cloth over her and tucked it in underneath her and around her head.

"But what of your back?" she asked. "It is not safe from the sands."

"Are you all covered?" I asked, checking the cloth near her head.

"Yes, DeLeh… what of your back?" she asked again.

"I have a strong back. You are all covered and so is my face. I will be fine," I assured her.

She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. "DeLeh, where are we going?"

I kissed her forehead. "We are going someplace together. That is all that matters," I said, trying to sooth her. "Close your eyes. Rest my love. I will always be here, I will never leave you." I kissed her forehead again, and she sighed squeezing my hand. "I love you with all of my heart, Evolet… never forget that."

"I love you, my DeLeh," she said, kissing my bare chest.

I closed my eyes as the wind began to howl and the sands began to tear at my back. I tightened my hold on Evolet, and let sleep take me.


	2. 2 Together

_Together_

"DeLeh! Stop it!" she yelled. She began running away from me. As if she could get away, I was so much faster than her. She turned, mid-stride, and screamed at me. I was getting closer to her.

She kept screaming and tried to run faster, but her skirt kept getting caught in her legs, slowing her down. I caught up to her, grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her sloppily on the cheek.

She screamed again, and tried to escape my grasp. She stopped running, grabbing at my stomach. I reached around to kiss her face again, but she fell, and instinctively, pulled her into my arms. She fell on top of me instead of the ground.

I began laughing. She was lying on top on me looking down at me, with a glare. I lifted my muddy hands to her face again, lightly tracing a line of mud from her forehead to her nose. She smiled and tried to wipe it off.

"Thank you for that," she added. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to mine. I quickly lifted my chin up and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled back and rested her head on my chest.

"You pushed me in the mud, it was your fault," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I wasn't insulting you. I was thanking you for loving me so much," she said, grabbing my hand.

"I will always love you; No matter what happens."

"I know, DeLeh, but…" she paused.

"My love, I know what you are going to say, but how else am I to prove myself? I have hunted for you, I have made clothing for you, and I have loved you more than any of my brothers."

"Yes, and you have won the heart of me, but…"

"What else matters? You love me, and I love you more than anything that the Gods can provide. I will care for you and will always put your life before mine. You know this," I said.

"Yes, but, DeLeh, my father. He is not an easy man to impress," she said, letting a tear fall from her brown eyes.

"Do not cry, please. I know what I will do to win your fathers love," I said, wiping the tear from her face. "In the next moon, the mammoths will come to our lands. I shall be the hunter who kills it for our people."

She didn't respond. She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"We could run away," she said, opening her eyes. "We could get away from everything, and always be together."

"You would do that for me? You would leave everyone behind?"

"I would not be leaving the man who I live for, the only man who I truly love," she said, leaning down to kiss me again. I couldn't stop kissing her. I couldn't stop touching her. Her face, her arms, her legs. I couldn't stop myself. She was just as eager as I was. There was no way to stop us, and we were soon connected in all of the ways that we could be, physically and mentally. I did not know where I ended and she began. It was the best moment of my life. Then just like that it was over.

We laid together, for what seemed like forever, with her in my arms. Then all too quickly, the moment passed away with the wind, and we were back to our regular lives.

Two moons have passed, and it is time for the mammoths to make their trip. I had already been prepared with our markings and our disguises. I glanced over to Old Mother's tent and saw Evolet. She saw me and smiled, then faded. An expression of excruciating pain and fear covered her face. She leaned over and began to throw up.

I yelled to her, reaching for her...

I woke with a start. I was breathing heavily, tightening my arms. I looked down and saw Evolet asleep, breathing against my chest. I sighed, smiling.

I began to trace the features of her face with the tips of my fingers. Her chapped lips, her eye lids concealing her beautiful eyes that always told me so much. Her cheeks, red from the sun, her nose… I traced over her lips again just as they began to tighten into a smile. Evolet grinned, opening her eyes.

Before she could say anything, I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing them to my back. Pain shot through me like a spear was piercing my bear back.

"Ahh!" I yelled, trying to escape from her grasp. I rolled away from her touch, pulling the cloth off of her. Rolling onto my back, I could feel the sand begin to break through my damaged skin, causing me to yell louder. I could hear Evolet trying to sooth me, but it was too quiet to hear over the screaming in my head. I tried to stand up, only to fall on my stomach, smashing me face into the sand.

I laid flat on my stomach, breathing fast, feeling light in my head. Hands gently gripped both of my arms, and were tenderly beginning to pull me up.

"DeLeh, please, help me sit you up," Evolet pleads, worry strong in her plead.

I grimaced, and pushed my tied hands into the sand, pushing myself up onto my knees. Evolet came around to sit in front of me, pressing her hands on the sides of my face.

"Look at me," she says. I lift my face. She smiles half-heartedly. "You must let me remove the sand from your back side. They fill your cuts. Please try to remain still."

The pain shot through my body, but I try to remain still. I look around, and see no demons close by. Many of the people around me are covered in blood and sand. I saw Tik-Tik attempting to cover his arm with the remaining cloth from his shirt.

"You are never to do that again," Evolet said, still working on my back. "I cannot believe that I let you do this!" I flinch.

"It is what I am supposed to do. It was my choice."

"You will not do that again," she said again, firmly.

"If the sands come again, then I will do what I need to in order to protect you."

"Not by hurting yourself for me."

I quickly turned around, angry with her answer, but too quickly for my back to handle. I grimaced, and squinted my eyes to prevent myself from yelling.

"If a little back cut will save you pain, then I let it. I would rather die than see you in any pain."

She lifted my chin. "The only pain that you can cause me is by leaving me," she said.

"You know that I could never leave you," I said, taking her hands.

"Good. I like you around me," she added, smiling.

Someone began to scream. I turned towards the noise and saw a demon lying on the ground, rolling over in pain. Another demon was on his beast, riding towards me. I instinctively wrapped my arm around Evolet, pushing her closer to my back, to shield her. The demon lifted his boned whip above his head, preparing to strike. I stood up, to cover Evolet. He struck me across the chest, taking the air from my lungs. I fell over, gasping for breath. I opened my eyes in time to see him turn his beast around, running back towards us. I swallowed my pain, and stood back up.

"STOP! STOP! Please, stop!" Evolet was screaming from behind me. The demon stopped and jumped off his beast and headed for us. I stood in front of him, panting like a wolf, but I was determined not to let him touch Evolet.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded with all of my strength.

The demon smiled and pointed behind me, towards Evolet.

"No!" I yelled. I was furious. "You will never have her!" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw that there were at least five other demons surrounding us now. I reached back for Evolet, and I felt her hands grab mine. "You will not…"

I whip hit my across the face. Evolet screamed. I fell over, yelling. I tried to open my eyes, to find Evolet, but red was covering my eyes. I felt Evolet's hands being pulled from mine. I pulled her towards me, and felt hands wipe my eyes off. I opened my eyes, to find more demons in front of me.

"Give her to me," one demanded.

"Why?" I said, spitting blood out of my mouth.

"So you can carry my man. Once we stop for the night, you will have your woman back. If you do not carry my man, we will give your woman now," he said, raising his arm.

"No," I said, gripping Evolet's arm tighter.

"So be it," he said, signaling his men to prepare their whips. He raised his arm to strike again.

"Okay! Take me!" Evolet screamed from behind me. The demons stopped, and he smiled. "Let them take me, DeLeh, they will give me back. I will not let you die for me, not yet," she said, releasing my hand.

I stood, frozen, releasing my hold on Evolet. The demon grabbed her and put her on his beast. He smiled and turned his beast away from me. I stood, helplessly watching the demon take my love away from me.

"Here!" another demon yelled, throwing wood at me. "Make a plank now!" he said, hitting me across the face. I ignored him and watched her until my eyes were covered with the redness of my pain.


	3. Patient Regrets

**Patient Regrets**

Thank you to everyone for the encouraging messages, and I am so sorry I haven't been able to update "10,000 BC: Fighting For Love". All of my drafts have been erased, accidentally, and I'm unsure about my previous ideas. I will continue, I'm only asking for more time to organize all my thoughts into chapters, which, hopefully, you will enjoy. Thank you for being patient with my mistakes, and I'm looking forward to sharing my 10,000 B.C. story with all of you.

nfreckles


End file.
